I Hate You, Kiss Me Outtakes
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Pontos perdidos e mini-paródias da história, "I Hate You, Kiss Me". CLASSIFICAÇÃO M. Alguns contêm situações adultas de variedade sexual.
1. Outtake 1

**Seja bem vindo a I Hate You, Kiss Me Outtakes!**

**PARA LER ESSE OUTTAKE VOCÊ TEM QUE TER LIDO I HATE YOU KISS ME.  
**

_Os cortes da história ou mini paródias podem ser encontrados aqui!_

_Esta é a primeira parte perdida. Parte de Bella e Edward em uma noite apaixonante do POV de Edward. Ao contrário de Bella, ele lembra muito mais do que ela. CLASSIFICAÇÃO M. Este outtake particularmente é sexualmente gráfico e contém situações adultas. Cuidado crianças._

* * *

**Outtake 1****  
**

Eu nunca tinha dado uma mulher adulta um cavalinho antes em minha vida.

Eu não pude evitar, era a maneira mais rápida de chegar com ela no meu novo apartamento e eu estava bêbado demais para ser formal. Se eu tivesse que esperar por ela tropeço após tropeço, eu poderia ter tido um momento não cavalheiro de levá-la para o próximo beco isolado ou no banheiro na parte de trás da boate.

Ela riu alto em meu ombro, sua respiração acariciando meu têmpora com cada salto dos meus passos correndo. Não, ela era algo totalmente diferente e eu não me apressaria em estar em um beco. _Por que diabos eu ainda estou contemplando um beco? Vergonhoso._ Eu precisava levá-la para minha cama e tomar meu tempo com ela. Supondo que eu não desmaiaria bêbado em cima dela em primeiro lugar.

Eu acelerei, tentando correr na rua. Ela gritou e riu, apertando os dedos nos meus ombros. Seu corpo e pernas agarraram em torno de mim por trás e _Deus me ajude_, eu não seria capaz de correr duro. Eu só esperava que reconhecesse meu prédio através da minha visão embriagada. A cômica vida noturna e carros sendo dirigidos apenas registrados enquanto passamos por eles.

Bella tinha dito que não iria dormir comigo esta noite. Eu não podia esperar para provar seu erro.

De repente, vi o pontudo arranha-céu e levou um momento para ver plenamente a sua forma familiar que eu chamo de casa. Eu abruptamente interrompi minha maratona, o exercício extra adicionando com um novo volume. Seu corpo deslizou lentamente com as mãos fazendo uma pequena viagem pelas minhas costas, beneficiando minha excitação, mais uma vez. Seu cabelo suavemente explodiu ao redor, as pontas flutuando e fazendo cócegas no meu rosto em seu caminho para baixo. Ela cheirava a açúcar quente e flores, dando-me água na boca. Inclinando-se contra o meu peito para recuperar seu equilíbrio, seu quadril pressionou em minha virilha. Ela estava fazendo isso de propósito? Como poderia alguém não atirar-se para mim a noite toda e, em seguida, fazer essas coisas para o meu corpo sem saber?

Quando ela se firmou, a pressão do seu quadril erguendo fora de mim e eu imediatamente perdi o sentimento disso. A virei para mim e apertando os lábios na boca macia e suave. Ela gemeu levemente contra mim, murmurando outra vez que ela não iria dormir comigo esta noite.

Isso foi bom pra mim porque eu não estava pensando em dormir. De modo algum. E eu não hesitei em dizer a ela. Não importava mais. Ela estava aqui, apesar de suas tentativas de reunir a sua resistência anterior. Eu a beijei firme, impedindo quaisquer outras tentativas de fala.

Eu nunca tinha trabalhado tão duro para conseguir uma mulher de volta na minha casa e eu iria gratificar ambos por essa conquista. Eu sabia que ela estava completamente seduzida quando colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e se inclinou sobre mim, ansiosamente montando seu corpo contra o meu. Ela era quente e macia com um aperto de morte e eu respirava em sua pele e os cabelos novamente. Minha consciência caiu, o sangue saindo do meu cérebro e descendo para a parte inferior da minha anatomia.

_Certo Bella, é hora de entrar ou o porteiro vai ter um pedaço de um show pornô ao vivo._

Seus lábios estavam pelos meus, brincando e ansiosos enquanto nós fizemos nosso caminho para o lobby. Eu tentei cumprimentar o porteiro com um aviso de pedido de desculpas, mas quando a minha mão subiu, viajou para a cintura de Bella magneticamente. Distraidamente, eu separei-me dela algumas vezes para ter certeza de que estávamos tropeçando em direção à área certa. Não haveria nada pior do que entrar no apartamento de um vizinho com a minha nova amiga. Eu a levei para o elevador e bati o botão do 12 º andar._ Porra, isso ia demorar muito. _Eu tinha uma vista deslumbrante sobre a cidade de minha janela da cozinha, mas eu não poderia dar uma merda sobre isso agora, enquanto seus dedos frios jogavam com meu colarinho, beijando e rindo em sussurros no meu pescoço.

"Você é uma pequena megera, não é?" Eu disse, não filtrando meus pensamentos. Agarrei-a pela cintura e inclinei o queixo para cima. Seus lábios se separaram ainda abertos da interrupção e eu grunhi, afundando-a com um beijo bruto. Ela tinha a doce língua escovando contra a minha e ela respirava produzindo pequenos barulhos nos meus lábios. Rosnei, tanto para a minha impaciência com o elevador e da forma do meu corpo crescendo com a cobiça de antecipação.

Eu costumo ter uma certa rotina com outras mulheres e escolheria ter a noite brincando com base em suas reações. Eu não percebi que muitas dessas vezes eu tinha trabalhado até me esforçar para me manter interessado. Mas a diferença era notada com Bella. Ela continuou mexendo seu corpo para cima e para baixo com frisson agradável e tapas de luxúria. Imediatamente eu estava pronto para tomar posse dela e encontrei-me tentando fazer tudo durar mais tempo.

Seus dedos corriam pelo meu cabelo mais e mais e eu senti o seu sorriso em minha boca e me beijando mais. Esta mulher estava me deixando louco da melhor maneira possível.

Assim enquanto eu deslizava minhas mãos até sua camisa para sentir sua pele macia, o elevador se abriu. Com o meu braço ainda em torno de Bella, levei-a para minha porta, as mãos ainda parcialmente do lado de sua camisa.

Brevemente me atrapalhei com as minhas chaves e aproveitei a oportunidade para fixar as suas costas contra a porta, beijando o pescoço dela com um olho na fechadura. Eu estava descuidado e impaciência que quase caímos pelo vão da porta, interligados.

Não estava mais me contendo, ela seria minha esta noite. Abri os olhos e encontrei os dela igualmente sedentos por meio da neblina bêbada. Seus lábios pareciam inchados dos nossos beijos e entreabertos, o seu rosto estava corado. Outra onda de desejo atingiu-me em cheio e rodou no meu intestino, até ao meu pau.

Sem pensar, eu apertei-a contra a parede, abrindo suas pernas com uma das minhas e agarrando sua cintura para sentir mais da pele quente e lisa por baixo da camisa dela. Ela gemeu e eu sabia que ela gostou. Nossos beijos tornaram-se mais impacientes e famintos e eu vagamente me percebi rosnar contra os lábios dela, mas ela simplesmente me puxou para mais perto. Meus polegares adornaram a renda de seu sutiã e ela engasgou, moendo seus quadris no meu pau com o doce suspiro pesado.

_Santa Mãe de...! Obrigado Menino Jesus... obrigado._

Eu segurei-a com as mãos na sua bunda, com a intenção de trazê-la para o meu quarto, mas ela envolveu suas pernas magras em volta da minha cintura em outro aperto da morte. Eu podia sentir o calor que emanava do seu centro através de seu jeans e antes que eu percebesse, eu derrubei uma cadeira com a perna, caindo os dois sobre o sofá de couro.

Eu pensei que a tinha machucado, mas ela respirava com entusiasmo e agressivamente abria a minha camisa. Meus botões voaram no ar, mas ela não percebeu ou recuou com isso. Ela estava ficando irritada, e eu gostei.

"Hmm… alguém está muito ansiosa esta noite." Eu a provocava em voz baixa, como os meus dedos viajando até os ombros, rasgando sua camisa na manga.

"Sim, você." Ela sorriu, olhando-me por meio dos olhos semi-cerrados.

Dei uma risada e tirei sua camisa pela cabeça. Meu olhar seguiu o movimento dos seus cabelos flutuando e caindo sobre os ombros, para baixo da sua clavícula elegante e sutiã de renda preta. Minha respiração inesperadamente ficou presa na minha garganta e eu estava vidrado com a visão. _Porra, ela é perfeita_ e olhava para mim através do seu próprio sorriso vidrado enquanto passou os dedos pelo meu peito.

"Uau você é… quente. Você deve trabalhar muito isso." Ela arrastou uma risada.

"Não realmente." Eu respondi em um tom informal, sorrindo para ela. Ela se sentiu bem movendo suas mãos sobre mim em suaves movimentos causando cócegas e eu imaginei onde eles iriam se sentir bem. Estremeci só de pensar nisso.

Inclinei-me para baixo, atacando o pescoço dela, reunindo-a para mim, mas todas as almofadas do sofá tornavam impossível a aproximação. Meu apartamento, em geral, parecia uma pista de obstáculos gigantes. Eu costumava ser bom, habilidoso, mas Bella tinha me reduzido a um desajeitado, cão impaciente. O esforço para fazê-la minha tornou-se uma grande reviravolta na minha rotina, mas ela era a mais bela de todas elas e eu queria ela... Tirei as almofadas do sofá e atirei-as ao redor, derrubando tudo que estava sobre a mesa do café. Eu não dei à mínima, porque eu tinha a visão de Bella e meu pau estava começando a doer com a necessidade.

Eu acariciei seus lados, fazendo-a arquear ansiosamente para mim, sua respiração tornando pesada. O orgulho acendeu e eu me senti como um filho da mãe orgulhoso por ela ser tão receptiva. Nós ainda não tínhamos chegado à parte boa ainda. Ela moveu os dedos ao longo dos meus ombros, impaciente, tentando agarrar-me, mas seu corpo minúsculo estava ficando cada vez mais sugado para o sofá novamente. Grunhi em aborrecimento, segurando-a enquanto ela me distraiu, mordiscando meu pescoço com gemidos. _Foda-se..._ Eu não consegui parar o gemido que escapou minha garganta enquanto a sua boca molhada fez uma trilha até a minha mandíbula. _Sua boca iria parecer tão boa no…_ meu pau se contraiu com excitação. Ela sentiu enquanto beliscou meu ouvido e riu baixinho nele.

Morte por explosão seria um jeito estúpido de morrer, mas eu pensei que eu poderia entrar em combustão, de alguma forma se eu não a tivesse em breve. Era ridículo que a roupa ainda não tinha sido tirada. A maioria das mulheres se despiam e corriam para a cama, mas Bella estava muito preocupada com a tentativa de me agradar — e fazendo um inferno de trabalho incrível, mantendo-me distraído.

Eu consegui pegá-la, ao longe a minha mesa, a superfície mais próxima. Ainda abraçada a mim e me provocando, eu imaginei como seria bom tê-la exibida na posição vertical. Eu poderia tirar o resto de suas roupas fora e apenas deslizar para dentro... Um flash dela deitada nua na minha mesa da cozinha fez o desejo de corrida através de mim. Ela toda era sedosa e eu deslizava minhas mãos debaixo de seu sutiã, escovando os mamilos que endureciam sob meu toque. Ela engasgou em meu ombro enquanto eu acariciava seus seios delicados, gemendo de como ela se sentia bem. Estava inconsistente de sua atitude frigida e reservada mais cedo. Eu ainda queria levá-la selvagemente, mas eu senti a necessidade de ter cuidado com ela agora. Devorá-la corretamente.

Eu plantei beijos molhados pelo seu pescoço, chupando a clavícula, enquanto as minhas mãos percorriam em seus lados e nos quadris sentindo-a suave e macia. Seu corpo doce respondeu com calafrios pequenos onde eu toquei suas curvas mais sensíveis. Mas ela gostava disso, empurrando-se ainda mais em minhas mãos, encontrando meus lábios. Eu cresci excitado enquanto a respiração acelerou, deixando que ela tomasse conta da minha mente. Eu queria saber mais sobre seu corpo, o que faria ela gritar meu nome.

"Onde você gosta de ser tocada?" Sussurrei em seus lábios.

"Você está indo muito bem." Ela gemia docemente, seu peito subindo e descendo contra mim.

Eu não ia me contentar com apenas 'muito bem' e arrastei um dedo pelo pescoço de leve, ao longo de sua clavícula. "Você gosta quando eu toco aqui?" Eu murmurei, nublado por ela e pelo álcool.

Ela suspirou e apertou os joelhos em minhas coxas, pedindo-me por mais perto. Eu adoraria apenas levá-la duro na minha mesa, mas fui cativado por seus suspiros e gemidos. Meu dedo escorregou de seu ombro, puxando-a alça para baixo e traçando o topo suave de seus seios. Sua respiração engatou, puxando um sorriso vidrado de mim. Mas a minha necessidade impaciente acendeu enquanto passei os olhos por seus lados, puxando para baixo o sutiã e observando seus seios pularem para cima. _Foda-se, ela era linda..._ "E o que dizer daqui?" Sussurrei bruto e instável, os meus dedos pastando por seus mamilos novamente.

"Sim". Ela gemeu, sua cabeça rolando para trás, enquanto seus olhos começaram a ficar fora de foco.

Eu peguei a cabeça dela, chupando seus lábios carnudos, enquanto segurei seu seio em forma de concha, rolando avidamente o mamilo lindo cor de rosa entre meus dedos. "E aqui?" Perguntei calmamente, sabendo que eu estava brincando com ela desnecessariamente, mas as reações dela me despertavam em um grau inesperado.

Seus olhos fecharam enquanto uma lamuria caiu dos seus lábios, engoli ruidosamente, incapaz de responder.

Ele virou um interruptor em mim e eu me inclinei para baixo, sugando o seu mamilo entre os lábios, sentindo-a arquear contra mim com um pequeno grito. Eu não poderia mais manter minhas mãos longe dela e eu não queria esperar.

Seus dedos puxaram meu cabelo, causando uma dor, despertando um arrepio que correu pela minha espinha. Movi rapidamente e girei, saboreando o suave suor em sua pele. Meio salgado, em seu sabor doce e respirações excitadas soprando no topo do meu cabelo, eu segurei-a mais forte, esfregando o meu pau através de nossos jeans.

De repente, escutei um clique e me afastei um pouco dela e olhei para baixo. _Bem foda-se..._ De alguma forma ela tinha desfeito o fecho do meu cinto. Ela era boa ou eu não estava fazendo um bom trabalho em distrai. Ela sorriu preguiçosamente na minha surpresa.

"Você não é o único que se move..." Ela riu, dando continuidade a desabotoar minha calça jeans com os dedos pequenos. Meu cérebro estava enevoado pelo gin, ainda tentando recuperar o atraso com suas habilidades. Fechei meus olhos vidrados nela e me esforcei para fazer o mesmo, desprendendo seu sutiã e calça jeans. Ela abriu o zíper e eu abri o zíper. Era como uma merda de competição com essa mulher, mas eu estava vivendo a base de sua química sexy e brincalhona, estava quente e… bonita.

Soltando as pernas dela em volta de mim, ela usou os calcanhares para ligar a minha cintura, despindo a minha calça das minhas pernas, devagar. A curva das suas pernas esfregava as minhas coxas, seus seios balançando com o movimento. A visão ficaria para sempre impregnada em minha mente.

A minha atenção quebrou quando meu pau estalou em meu abdômen em minha boxer, fazendo-a rir. Irritado e desejando, puxei seu jeans largo com um rosnado. Calcinha e sapatos escorregando com ele e eu sorri muito. _Eu ganhei._

Seus quadris com curvas perfeitas de sua cintura fina, pernas longas e bem torneadas, separando um pouco. Eu gemia rígido, todo o meu corpo estava implorando por ela. Minhas mãos procuraram, escovando os seus seios, descendo para os quadris e coxas. Ela gemeu e me puxou com as unhas, beijando meu peito com impaciência.

Ela era incrível, mas eu não tinha esquecido de como ela riu para mim um momento atrás, insultando-me com suas habilidades e sorri. Eu trouxe esta mulher resistente para essa casa para provar seu erro, querendo que ela me sentisse seu e que ela fosse minha apenas por uma noite. Eu queria que ela implorasse por mim também.

Uma das minhas mãos deslizaram sobre sua perna lisa, escovando sua entrada com um dedo. "E o que dizer daqui?" Murmurei em voz grossa, chocado pela forma como ela estava molhada.

"Sim. Puta que pariu". Ela gemeu, mordendo o lábio. Em impulso, eu lambi meu dedo para ver como era seu sabor, gemendo profundamente com a luxúria de como era bom. Um pouco salgado no começo, mas principalmente doce como o melão. Esta mulher seria a ruína de Edward A. Cullen.

Ela agarrou meus ombros, enquanto desci os dedos em sua umidade, esfregando seu ponto sensível. "Oh porra!" Ela gemeu alto, ofegando enquanto eu grunhi, beijando o topo de seus seios.

"Você está pronta." Eu murmurei contra ela, dizendo-lhe o que eu queria.

Suas unhas fizeram um caminho nas minhas costas para meus boxers, erguendo-os. "Eu já estou pronta. Se você não estiver dentro de mim agora, eu vou matar você".

Eu ri das suas palavras mal-humoradas, saindo da pilha de roupas dos meus pés e agarrei seus quadris. Eu estava um centímetro de sua entrada, sentindo o seu calor no meu pau e tão fodidamente pronto para ela quando a minha auto-preservação chutou dentro.

"Merda. Preciso ter um preservativo." Soltei meu agarre, olhando para ela com suas pálpebras pesadas, e olhos castanhos brilhantes. Não havia nada mais frustrante, então do que lutar por prazer através da inibição do látex.

Seus joelhos apertaram minha cintura mais estreita. "Eu tomo a pílula." Ela respirou.

"Mas—"

"Por favor… está tudo bem. Você seria o primeiro sem isso." Ela afirmou olhando diretamente nos meus olhos, ela corou através de sua expressão séria.

Eu não poderia me dar uma razão exata pela muitas razões, mas eu sabia que ela não iria mentir sobre isso. Com base em seu comportamento antes, eu podia ver que ela foi responsável por si mesma. Eu não tinha exatamente me apresentado como Edward livre-de-DST Cullen, mas talvez estivesse avaliado pelo meu caráter também. Eu estava estranhamente lisonjeado e excitando ainda mais porque ela estava me dando isso. Deixando-me senti-la completamente...

Ela estava brilhando de molhada entre as pernas. Eu tinha feito isso, feito-a sentir-se bem. Eu relaxei dentro dela, esticando seu calor com emocionante antecipação. Centímetro por centímetro, ela permitiu que eu fosse mais profundo. Eu gemi com o calor da pressão e umidade que envolvia a parte mais sensível do meu corpo. Ela me empurrou, pressionando mais suas pernas em minhas costas. _Porra como estava quente…_ Eu não conseguia mais pensar, deixei meu instinto assumir.

Entrei lento no início, encontrando o meu ritmo, estremecendo como nossos sons se misturando. Seus quadris encontraram ansiosamente as minhas estocadas enquanto seus seios saltavam levemente contra meu peito. A mesa inteira estava rangendo e o muro de papéis empilhados atrás dela caiu em cascata até o chão com nossos movimentos. Eu acidentalmente esmigalhei alguns dos meus amados documentos legais sob os meus pés, não me preocupava com nada, exceto com a sensação.

Eu queria apressar o passo com ela, mas meus joelhos estavam dobrando desajeitadamente com a altura da mesa. Isso foi apenas intolerável.

"Você… precisa… de… outra… mesa." Ela gemeu ofegante com os meus impulsos.

Parei com um rosnado, levantando-a, mas não ficando mais longe do que a mesa da cozinha, com seus músculos apertando em cima de mim enquanto segurou. Sim, a mesa da cozinha… Não só isso despertou minha fantasia mais cedo, mas alinhou muito melhor a altura dos meus quadris e eu queria aproveitar ao máximo disso. Ela guinchou quando lhe curvei, dei um aperto firme na sua bunda flexível antes de lhe estabelecer na sua superfície. Ela deu um tapa e agarrou a minha bunda em troca, enterrando as unhas na minha pele quando comecei a bombear em um ângulo para cima, sentindo-me mais profundamente dentro dela.

Eu perdi toda a noção de mim mesmo, esmagado com o sentimento deslizando, implorando com grunhidos furiosos para a nossa libertação. Meus olhos estavam bem fechados para que me concentrasse apenas na sensação, silenciosamente amaldiçoando o gin por causar de todos os meus impulsos físicos estarem se movendo em um ritmo lento. Se eu estivesse sóbrio teria meticulosamente tocado-a em lugares e provocando seus desejos, em vez de tatear, impaciente e batendo nela.

Seus gemidos ficaram mais altos, a respiração pesada, e meus olhos se abriram para olhá-la. Eu percebi que estava surrando meus quadris com força contra ela. Mas ela gostou, arqueando em mim, inclinando a cabeça para trás, expondo o pescoço para mim. Seus cabelos de seda emaranhados em cascata pelas costas e balançando alegremente com os nossos movimentos. Seus olhos estavam fechados, enquanto um gemido escapava de seus lábios cor-de-rosa partidos. O jeito que ela parecia e sentia, os sons que ela fazia — eu não achava que fosse possível uma outra onda de desejo me bater de novo. Eu nunca tinha visto um espetáculo mais bonito. Esta deusa maravilhosa do sexo pegou o que eu dei para ela, segurando e apreciando. Eu queria agradá-la.

Retardando os meus movimentos, eu olhei ao redor. Nós éramos selvagens como um par de animais no meio da minha desastrosa sala. Amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração, lutando comigo mesmo. Ela merecia coisa melhor do que isso, uma bela cama que eu pudesse fazer coisas com ela até o sol nascer. E talvez até depois disso.

"Porra. Não... aqui." Eu mordo a rispidez enquanto relutantemente parei.

Ela gemeu, juntando-se mais comigo apenas ficando mais apertado. Segurei-a ainda ligados, seus músculos apertando meu pau.

"Cristo". Fiquei surpreso que eu poderia andar. Ela riu na minha garganta, resmungando e provocando os lábios ao longo do meu pescoço. _Mulher, eu estou tentando levá-la para minha cama!_

"Você gosta quando eu faço isso?" Ela zombou de brincadeira, esfregando as mãos ao longo de meus mamilos, apertando e puxando.

Fechei meus olhos, gemendo e incapaz de responder. Eu tive que parar de andar para me equilibrar, por um momento no corredor. Eu levantei minha mão até encostar na parede, sibilando para ela, mas ela continuou com a sua atenção em mim. "E disso?" Seu cabelo fez cócegas quando ela deslizou a língua até meu peito.

"Bella". Eu rangi, minhas pernas tremendo com o esforço.

Suas risadas eram tão perversas enquanto ela levantou o rosto para olhar para mim com um sorriso e _apertando_. Eu puxei seus quadris para cima de mim e antes que eu pudesse parar, a empurrei contra a parede com as pernas ainda envoltas em torno de mim, empurrando furiosamente. Luxuria mais enevoada. Eu passei meus braços em volta dela para proteger a coluna da parede dura, esmagando-a para mim. Nosso suor embebia nosso peito, deslizando para cima e para baixo um no outro quando dobrei meus joelhos para impulsionar fundo. Abafou seus gritos no meu ombro, as pernas como um vício em volta da minha cintura. Eu gemi duramente em seu pescoço, lutando comigo mesmo para abrir a porta do quarto, a maçaneta no alcance dos braços.

Ela cravou suas unhas em minhas costas, a dor acendeu pouco do meu estado de alerta. Toda vez que eu deslizava ao longo da parede, ela segurava em mim selvagem, para sua liberação. Sem muito progresso acabamos contra a porta fechada do quarto.

Eu tentei permanecer no controle, mantendo-a pressionada contra a porta sem saída. Ela era tão vocal, eu adoraria que ela gemesse o meu nome. "Bella…" Eu disse em voz baixa, mantendo meus lábios perto dela, sentindo sua respiração fazendo cócegas na minha boca. Ela estava completamente exibida, suando e meus dedos esfregando as suas costas no estimulo.

"Bella…" Eu disse novamente no silêncio e mordiscando seu lábio inferior.

Ela olhou para a minha boca quando eu dizia o nome dela, vendo minha língua em torno lançando as consoantes e vogais. Gostei de sussurrar o nome dela, mas eu não conseguia lembrar do momento em que eu passei tempo persuadindo uma mulher a gritar _meu_ nome. Nunca.

"Mmm ..." Eu olhei para sua mão percorrendo sua barriga lisa suada, sobre o peito tornando a saltar uma vez, e até o lado de seu rosto. Fiquei completamente sem palavras pela forma erótica que a coisa toda era. Sua mão esquerda que estava na sua testa e viajou rapidamente para o meu cabelo, me puxando para perto de uma forma grosseira, beijando-me com força. Era urgente, mais profundo e terno. Ela gemeu em minha boca, escovando a língua. "Eu quero você, tão forte."

Estava quente e desesperadamente íntimo. Ela pertencia a minha cama. Seus lábios e língua enchiam meus sentidos enquanto me atrapalhava com a maçaneta. Uma vez aberta, eu tropecei e caímos nos lençóis.

Bella subiu em cima de mim com uma nova onda de impaciência, sentando em cima de mim. Eu gemi com um suspiro estrangulado e segurei seus quadris, deitado. Ela deixou-me enche-la de novo, gloriosamente saltando sobre mim. Agarrei-a no impulso e puxei-a para o meu quadril até encontrá-la. Eu vi meu pau desaparecer à medida que ela tomou-me profundamente, ficando o nosso ritmo mais rápido de novo. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, arqueando-se enquanto seus seios surgiram entre nós. Eles eram malditamente perfeitos e eu agarrei cada um, acariciando. Ela gritou, moendo duro em mim. Em direção ao meu pau, até minhas mãos.

Cada coisa vindo dela era para me levar mais alto e sentir a adrenalina. Bella movia-se quase freneticamente, gritando e em alguns momentos sentia seus músculos abraçando tão fortemente em torno de mim. Ela veio forte, me oprimindo enquanto seu corpo caiu no meu. Ela choramingou na desorientada bagunça, sexy, suor e doação. Nos virei mais, lançando-a em suas costas para que pudesse relaxar enquanto eu terminava entre as suas pernas suaves. Seus músculos tinham me puxado tão profundamente que em algumas estocadas mais o atrito, eu sentia a minha libertação rasgando por mim. Meus grunhidos estrangulados misturavam com seus sons altos enquanto esvaziava dentro dela com uma força de disparo que eu não estava esperando.

Meu corpo estremeceu contra o dela enquanto nós prolongamos a sensação com alguns últimos movimentos suaves, até que ela estremeceu. Seus emaranhados, cabelos suados se espalharam entre os travesseiros. Seus sons suaves e lentos, e finalmente morreram, deixando-a sem fôlego, mais uma vez.

O pleno efeito estonteante do meu teor de álcool, tomou conta de mim e eu deslizei fora dela com uma respiração instável, caindo a seu lado. Ela parecia cautelosa para não tocar mais em mim, só os nossos ombros estavam levemente pressionados juntos, enquanto nos deitamos lado a lado, ainda que a nossa respiração estava regulada. Eu suponho que ela não era muito de aconchegar-se depois do sexo como as outras mulheres. Normalmente eu não me importaria com isso também, mas era uma pena, porque ela era tão agradável. _Mais do que agradável._

Ficamos calados por um período indeterminado de tempo. Eu não queria que ela saísse, mas não sabia bem o que dizer ou fazer. O quarto começou a girar enquanto eu olhava para o teto, deslumbrado por ela, lutando contra o fechar da minha mente.

Finalmente, ela abraçou meu lado e eu virei para ela com um sorriso grogue ao vê-la dormindo docemente. Meu rosto caiu em desapontamento, percebendo que ela não tinha intencionalmente querido estar assim comigo. Eu não sei por que me importava tanto. Era uma noite quente e eu sorri forçadamente, sabendo que a deixei cansada, mesmo que ela nunca gritasse meu nome em sua crise de paixão.

Olhei para o relógio ao meu lado. 04h47. Eu não sabia que nossas atividades tinham demorado tanto tempo e ainda assim, eu queria ela novamente. Eu também não queria ser imbecil e a acordar. Puxei os lençóis sobre nós, tentando encontrar meu próprio estado de sono.

Horas depois, acordei com a minha cabeça debaixo do meu travesseiro, com sede. Minha cabeça não tinha doído assim desde meus anos de faculdade. A imagem de Bella passou pela minha mente e rolei em expectativa. Ela não estava aqui e o quarto estava deserto, sem sentir seu corpo quente pequeno ao meu lado. Forcei minhas pernas doloridas a se movimentar e sai da cama para procurar por ela. Sorri brevemente, imaginando-a em meu chuveiro ou à procura de alimentos na cozinha. Rejeitei às noções ridículas, porque eu realmente não a conheço bem e não quero alimentar a minha imaginação com as fantasias tolas.

Tudo estava calmo e vazio e a pouca esperança que eu tinha afundaram. Eu não estava à espera de sentir a onda de decepção. Meus olhos se arregalaram, incrédulo com a magnitude do desastre na minha sala e eu pude ouvir os ecos fracos de seus ruídos de sexo quase me assombrando. Eu acho que tinha conseguido o que eu desejava inicialmente.

_A única coisa que importava era ter relações sexuais._

Isso é o que todos na Montys estavam pensando na noite passada com seus olhares ocultos e sorrisos recatados. Essas mulheres sugando seus coquetéis e divertidamente tocando o braço de seu mais novo homem das cavernas malicioso. Estavam todos muito dispostos a tudo que eu precisava fazer era sentar e olhar do balcão e elas iria se aproximar.

Eu estava me sentindo estressado com a mudança, o caminho pelo país desde Nova York, e eu começaria meu novo trabalho na segunda-feira. Eu não queria um sedativo e uma boa noite de sono. Eu queria alguma libertação que nenhuma quantidade de corrida pela manhã poderia cuidar. Eu não liguei de que a primeira a cruzar o meu caminho iria cumprir a tarefa.

Eu tinha olhado o local cheia de música alta, grupos rindo, e o cheiro almiscarado de cerveja velha. Todo mundo estava ansioso e descarado, exceto por uma pessoa. Uma mulher tomando sua bebida com um sorriso cínico, não chamando a atenção para si mesma, mas observando a ignorância de amor jovem e desejos fugazes em torno dela.

Eu queria passar por ela, mas sentia-me sorrir cada vez que eu tinha olhado para ela. Um desafio emocionante bateu na minha porta. _Edward Cullen dome a megera. _

Seu sarcasmo e golpes espirituosos eram encantadores e ela tinha feito um trabalho excelente em surpreendentemente ignorando todas as minhas tentativas de sedução. Se ela tivesse conhecimento, que esse tipo de comportamento só me levou para o desafio ainda maior. Eu não tinha chegado tão longe em minha carreira – na vida – dando-me facilmente.

Eu já tinha visto uma luz nos olhos dela quando surgiu a oportunidade de ser útil. Ela falou sobre a cidade e os locais para eu aproveitar, em Seattle. Ela tinha me dado sorrisos de lábios apertados sobre seu gim e tônica, mas nunca tocou em um tema sexual ou devolveu minhas insinuações. Eu finalmente tinha sido capturado nesse que tinha sido o seu objetivo, educadamente falando comigo, mas evitando meus avanços. Ela parou de falar abruptamente, e eu percebi que tinha seguido olhando para ela muito atentamente. Ela provavelmente interpretou que eu estava tentando fazer uma jogada sobre ela, mas eu tinha me encontrado estudando-a. Ela era muito bonita e sabia disso. Eu podia ver que ela era do tipo reservada, mas de uma forma confiante e que não são facilmente convencidas pelo sexo oposto.

Meus pensamentos permaneceram em sua beleza e sem auto-disciplina, desviou-se para mais memórias da noite passada. Eu fiz o meu caminho para a cozinha por um pouco de água, minha garganta estava arranhando e seca em um grau incômodo. Debrucei-me sobre a pia e um copo utilizado no balcão me chamou a atenção. Peguei-o cuidadosamente para inspecioná-lo. A última gota de água estava na parte inferior e tinha marcas de lábios na borda. Bella.

Eu suspirei enquanto imagens deles brilharam em minha mente novamente. Seu sorriso e risadas e penetrantes olhos brilhantes.

_"Você deve tentar a Palisade, é um dos melhores restaurantes de frutos do mar, em Seattle."_

_"Gostaria de jantar comigo em algum momento?"_

Que coisa idiota para sugerir, tentando começar algo sério sabendo que ontem à noite tinha sido apenas a minha segunda noite em Seattle. No momento a oferta tinha estourado de meus lábios, sem o consentimento do meu melhor juízo. Era apenas uma única noite de paixão. Eu estava brincando comigo mesmo quando minha mente intoxicada fluiu livremente, estupidamente errado para outras possibilidades com ela. E ainda que a parte indisciplinada da minha mente começou a planejar minha próxima visita a Montys, perguntando se ela estaria por lá novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando manter meu foco para segunda-feira. Lawrence Associates era prestigiada por direito próprio. Eu estava ansioso para ter sucesso lá como eu tinha feito com J. Jenks.

Enchi o vidro com água e virei com cuidado para a marca de seus lábios na borda me encarasse. Sua boca não tinha estado lá há muito tempo atrás e coloquei meus lábios sobre a marca para beijar seu adeus e beber profundamente.

* * *

**Eu gosto desse outtake porque mostra tudo o que o Edward realmente pensou sobre a noite dele com a Bella. Pelo POV dela é meio dificil conseguir algo assim. O capítulo 11 de IHYKM virá durante a semana. **

**Espero que tenham gostado, e comentem por favor.**

**Bjs  
**


	2. Outtake 2

** I Hate You, Kiss Me Outtakes**

PARA LER ESSE OUTTAKE VOCÊ TEM QUE TER LIDO I HATE YOU KISS ME**  
**

* * *

_POV de Edward em suas primeiras semanas na Lawrence Associates. Parcialmente baseado no Capítulo 2 de** I Hate You, Kiss Me**_

* * *

**Outtake 2**

_(Traduzido por NaiRobsten)_

* * *

Meus olhos permaneceram fechados para desfrutar de seu hálito quente e macio, lábios brilhantes passeando pela minha pele. "Apenas relaxe..." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu fiquei ali na minha cadeira com um gemido, mordendo meu lábio quando sentia suas mãos levemente viajarem pelo meu peito sob a minha camisa aberta. Eu estava pronto para ela e eu esperava que ela não me fizesse esperar muito tempo. Meus braços ainda estavam de cada lado do meu corpo, incapazes de alcançar e tocar sua pele.

Eu olhei para ela através das minhas pálpebras. Completamente nua e montada nas minhas calças abertas, suas mãos continuavam a provocar o meu peito. Eu podia sentir o calor saindo de seu corpo e seus sedosos fios de cabelo fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço. Minha respiração aumentou o ritmo, meu pau tão duro por ela.

"Bella".

Ela voltou sua atenção para mim e riu emocionante e frustrante me de só uma vez. Ela era tão travessa e doce.

Interrompendo o meu rosnado com um beijo, ela finalmente me libertou das minhas calças. Eu tremia pela exposição e expectativa de senti-la.

"Apenas relaxe..." Ela sussurrou novamente.

Eu poderia ser paciente por ela? Eu não tinha tanta certeza, mas eu a queria tanto e aquilo me deixava com pouca escolha. Inclinei a cabeça para trás para minha cadeira, dando um suspiro.

Para me premiar, ela sorriu e finalmente abaixou-se em cima de mim e eu gemi, sentindo-me parte dela e preenchendo seu calor molhado. A sensação era de uma grande chama lambendo-me em todos os lugares certos, deslizando para cima e para baixo em um ritmo não rápido o suficiente. Ela se segurou no meu pescoço e ombros, respirando seus pequenos gemidos e sorrindo com cada balanço e impulso de seus quadris. Levado pelo prazer que ela estava me proporcionando, eu queria prendê-la, controlá-la, mas eu ainda não podia. Eu inclinei meu pescoço para frente, na esperança de beijar seus lábios novamente. Ela não me deixou.

Era apenas um pouco, nunca o suficiente, e eu não sei se eu poderia suportar muito mais tempo. Mas seus movimentos me faziam me sentir tão bem, me levando mais e mais alto. Eu choraminguei por mais como um cão ferido, o suor brotando na minha testa enquanto a minha total satisfação estava fora do meu alcance. Ela riu e começou a acariciar seus seios enquanto me montava, me provocando.

Um grunhido escapou de mim, porque eu desejava poder vagar minhas mãos sobre ela, reviver a noite que havíamos tido.

Se eu pudesse apenas incentivá-la, ela cederia. Fiz um movimento, as mãos segurando a borda da minha mesa atrás dela e me inclinei contra ela, empurrando-a mais para instigar um ritmo mais rápido. Minha cadeira rolou para frente, prendendo-a entre mim e a mesa. Bella gritou de alegria e jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo e ofegando. Ela era tão indiferente à minha luta, mas sexy como o inferno, e eu a fazia se sentir bem.

Ela se segurou em mim, suas unhas cavando em meus ombros enquanto eu empurrava nela mais e mais rápido. Meus grunhidos eram pesados, meu corpo transpirava enquanto eu sentia meu pau batendo no fundo de sua entrada mais e mais. Ela gemeu alto e nítido a cada vez, suas curvas saltando para dentro de mim como se ela estivesse em um passeio de carrossel num parque de diversões. Seus músculos estavam me apertando, me agarrando e eu me senti _tão bem_ enquanto as chamas me lambiam e ela pulsava ao meu redor. A pressão aumentou dentro de seu calor escorregadio e eu mordi meu lábio novamente, ansioso para agarrá-la e passar minhas mãos sobre seu corpo macio e firme ao mesmo tempo. Tão bem torneado e delicado, assim como eu lembrava...

"_Sr. Cullen!"_ Ela gritou seu cabelo balançando descontroladamente.

_Beep._

"... Sr. Cullen?"

_Beep._

Meus olhos se abriram ao som, me arrancando da minha fantasia bizarra. Eu me esfreguei em aborrecimento, olhando para meu novo escritório. Vazio, sem Bella e documentos em toda parte. Minha ereção estava começando há doer um pouco e eu tentei fechar meus olhos para me acalmar, mas eu vi os restos de minha deriva sonho por trás das pálpebras. Meus olhos se abriram pela segunda vez e eu balancei a cabeça ferozmente. Ajeitando a gravata, me inclinei para frente com um suspiro, ainda permitindo que a realidade me alcançasse.

"Sr. Cullen?"

Eu apertei o interfone no meu telefone para deter a luz vermelha piscando.

"Sim?" Eu bati no alto-falante.

A voz mansa de Lauren flutuou "Hum, Jack está aqui para vê-lo sobre os papéis do financeiro".

"Mande-o entrar" Eu a cortei e me levantei para endireitar a confusão de documentos e outros materiais na minha mesa.

Jack Harrington do financeiro bateu abruptamente antes de atravessar a minha sala como um pingüim apressado. Ele era um homem corpulento, sempre cordial, mas com uma personalidade arrogante. Ele não era o melhor candidato para ajudar a sufocar a minha irritação persistente. Ele correu os olhos sobre a minha mesa, papéis debaixo do braço.

"Como vai Jack?" Eu perguntei educadamente.

"Muito bem!" Ele sentou-se na cadeira em frente a mim, sua presença jovial ditando o silêncio do meu escritório enquanto seu olhar varria minhas prateleiras bem organizadas. "Estabelecendo-se bem eu vejo."

Eu balancei a cabeça, pegando os papéis que estavam na frente dele. Eu não estava a fim de conversa fiada esta manhã.

"Bem antes de você sequer notar, este seu lugar feliz estará transbordando de armários." Brincou ele, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira e empurrou os papéis para a minha mão estendida.

"Hmm mm." Eu concordei distraidamente, o que lhe permitiu babar nas minhas paredes cheias de livros e instrumentos, enquanto eu examinava os documentos.

"Depois de aprovar os cheques eu pedirei ao departamento de faturamento para providenciar um recibo. Então ele irá direto para as mãos da Senhorita Lawrence a administradora... bem, você provavelmente já sabe como será. Tenho certeza de que eles faziam o mesmo no escritório de J. Jenks..."

Eu tinha parado de ouvir sua tagarelice amigável quando ele mencionou Rosalie a _administradora_. Desde que Bella voou para fora do meu escritório no meu primeiro dia no trabalho, eu estava quebrando a cabeça para obter idéias sobre como fazê-la voltar até aqui. Eu estava muito ocupado em me estabelecer nas duas primeiras semanas, mas eu não tinha deixado de pensar nela. Eu lembrava vividamente de seus quadris sensuais balançando para frente e para trás quando ela saiu. Eu não me importaria de irritá-la um pouco mais apenas para ter essa visão novamente.

Mas eu logo percebi que as responsabilidades dentro da minha descrição de trabalho não exigiam que nossos caminhos se cruzassem muito. Eu ainda era muito consciente de sua presença, sabendo que ela estava no final do corredor e o fato de que ela estava fora do meu alcance fez minha pele formigar. Independentemente de nossas diferentes posições de trabalho, eu tinha um pressentimento de que ela tinha estado propositadamente me ignorando e evitando-me por quase um mês e fazendo um belo trabalho com isso. A sua entrada repentina na minha vida foi refrescante, mas me derrubou como um tornado. Ela apareceu tão facilmente quanto desapareceu. Duas vezes.

De uma forma sutil, Jasper tinha brevemente comentado sobre a diferença de seu comportamento, mas ele estava relutante em dizer algo de concreto. Eu consegui arrancar algumas opiniões dele, embora. Aparentemente Bella nunca permanecia com um cara por muito tempo. Seu maior empreendimento fora do mercado durou três meses, mas permaneceu casual e nunca se solidificou em algo sério. Esperando não demonstrar o meu óbvio interesse em sua vida romântica, eu lhe perguntei por que, mas ele sorriu maliciosamente e me disse sempre tinha sido assim com ela.

Eu não sabia o que eu queria, eu realmente não a conhecia ainda, mas ela captou a minha atenção e eu queria saber mais sobre vê-la no meu caminho para a máquina de fax ou para a cozinha, enquanto isso Jasper estava na mesa de Alice o tempo todo e eu realmente invejava o fato de que ele podia se aproximar de Bella tão facilmente. E aqui eu estava saltando por qualquer motivo, não importa quão pequeno.

"Sim, se o faturamento me der à receita eu ficaria feliz em levá-los para Rosalie." Eu mantive meu rosto calmo e sorridente. Talvez eu pudesse abordar Bella com os papéis...

Satisfeito com a minha utilidade aparente, Jack respondeu: "Maravilhoso. Posso dizer que será um prazer trabalhar com você Edward."

"Você também Jack." Levantei-me e devolvi os papéis a ele. "Tudo parece em ordem aqui."

Ele se levantou de sua cadeira com uma leveza renovada. "Excelente notícia!"

Eu estremeci interiormente, sua alegria era demais para mim e eu ainda estava mal-humorado pelo fato da minha fantasia ter sido interrompida e apenas não... ter sido real. "Eu preciso de mais café."

Ele me seguiu, ainda conversando. "Você deveria se juntar a nós para jogar boliche nas noites de quintas. Você seria uma grande adição para a nossa equipe. Tiras contra advogados! Será eu, Eric, Jim, e Tommy."

"Ah, é?" Eu perguntei fingindo interesse.

"Sim, mas nós sempre perdemos para os tiras, e..."

Aproximando-me da entrada para a cozinha, eu finalmente me virei para encerrar a conversa. "Parece bom Jack, vamos discutir os detalhes esta tarde." Forcei um sorriso e o dispensei com um aceno amigável, pensando em como eu estava perto de conseguir o meu café.

Jack sorriu e murmurou planos animadamente a si mesmo enquanto finalmente caminhava na direção oposta. Completamente aliviado de me livrar dele, eu dobrei a esquina com a minha caneca, ainda tentando reajustar o meu temperamento e desenvolver o meu plano para futuras interações com Bella.

Parei para ver nada mais do que ela, de costas para mim, de pé na frente da cafeteira. Eu tive uma bela vista de seu traseiro ligeiramente inclinado em sua saia justa e blusa combinando.

Ao me ouvir entrar, Bella se endireitou do balcão, arregalando os olhos de surpresa. Eu estava vislumbrando-a por semanas, mas ela provavelmente não estava acostumada a me ver, e muito menos no mesmo cômodo. Em seguida, sua expressão se alterou para uma careta adorável antes de ela timidamente se virar rapidamente.

Este era o momento que eu estava esperando, mas ela era tão bonita ainda inacessível, batendo o pé e me evitando.

Eu não estava acostumado com mulheres me ignorando. Isso nunca acontecia.

Bolei várias maneiras de chamar sua atenção na minha cabeça e, embora nenhuma parecesse se encaixar, eu assumi que nada provavelmente obteria uma reação dela. Mas eu era um homem de tato. Antes que eu pudesse me decidir por uma escolha de palavras, Rosalie entrou na cozinha. Outra mulher tensa... O que acontecia neste lugar?

"Isabella, eu preciso..."

"É Bella", eu soltei sem pensar. Ambas as frias e bonitas mulheres pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para mim. Quando no inferno eu tinha deixado escapar alguma coisa desse tipo? Eu geralmente sou cuidadoso e preciso, não faço o tipo espontâneo. Observo antes de falar, mas algo me incomodou no tratamento de Rosalie com Bella. Ela estava falando com Bella usando seu outro nome e de uma forma condescendente. Isso me irritou.

Rosalie olhou para mim, sua sobrancelha levantada com interesse despertado pelo _meu_ interesse repentino.

Foda-se. Desviar o olhar me faria parecer culpado ou confirmaria quaisquer hipóteses que agora deveriam estar se formando em seu cérebro. Eu dei-lhe um olhar brando, não revelando nada.

Enquanto as duas mulheres se viraram uma para a outra e começaram a discutir sobre os relatórios do caso Lindenmyer, eu repensei como lidar com Bella.

Eu não iria tropeçar desta vez. Edward Cullen não apenas deixava escapar nada e eu me repreendi um pouco mais. Especialmente palavras não ensaiadas para uma mulher que ele estava planejando cuidadosamente como abordar durante semanas. Eu lutei contra os pensamentos autodepreciativos incomuns. Eu estava confiante de que Bella iria amolecer em breve.

Quando Rosalie partiu, Bella olhou para mim, me pegou sorrindo e o devolveu, servindo café em minha xícara. Eu não estava esperando que ela aquecesse tanto assim _tão_ rápido. Seria ela assim tão fácil de conquistar? Talvez eu estivesse errado sobre ela... Seria a nossa noite de paixão um produto de quão fácil ela era ou como ela era descolada? Ela era esquisita ou independente? Mas eu nunca estive errado sobre um caráter e eu achava que Bella era muito mais complexa. No entanto, as mulheres sempre se rendiam a mim, não conseguia evitar...

Seu sorriso de repente azedou e ela bateu a jarra da cafeteira de volta em seu compartimento. Ah, mas espera... ela está com raiva de mim agora e eu simplesmente não percebi a mudança vindo. Será que ela não gostou do meu sorriso? Será que a minha expressão entregou os meus pensamentos? A minha curiosidade a respeito de porque ela reagiu dessa forma se tornou uma coceira que precisava ser coçada. Talvez ela ainda estivesse com raiva de mim depois daquele dia no meu escritório. Ou, talvez, a sua distância fosse apenas de cortesia e eu era o novo colega de trabalho... Mas que diabos, nós dormimos juntos e ela estava se comportando como se nunca tivesse me visto. Eu não era qualquer idiota inesquecível, ela tinha ficado mais do que meramente satisfeita. O mesmo se aplica a mim. Então, por que ela estava tão tensa? Ela deveria ser massa de modelar em minhas mãos, ou pelo menos estar feliz de ver o cara que deu a ela o melhor brincadeira da sua vida. Quanto mais eu pensava nisso com ela de costas para mim de novo, mais a minha confusão e incerteza cresciam.

"Você vai me ignorar para sempre?" Eu mantive a minha voz calma e convidativa.

"Observe-me." Ela rosnou, cada vez mais perturbada, derrubando as coisas no balcão. O rubor e calor subindo e colorindo suas bochechas suavizou o tom de suas palavras. Parecia que ela não estava feliz em me ver após a nossa noite quente. Ela estava nervosa por minha causa? Será que esse era o motivo da raiva dela? Fosse o que fosse, essas reações, o rubor que ela não podia controlar me deu uma nova confiança.

Ela se virou, continuando com seus trejeitos desastrados para fazer seu café ao tentar me ignorar. Isso nunca seria tão fácil para ela. Eu sorri por dentro de quão tensa a minha pequena gatinha sexy estava por causa da minha presença. Isso era exatamente o que eu estaria fazendo, observando-a. Eu tinha tido o suficiente essa semana de evasão educada e observações mordazes. Ela ia me reconhecer mais plenamente, caramba.

E foi então que minha mente conjurou um plano brilhante. Era tão brilhante que eu ri para o meu café antes de sair. Eu iria deixar Bella em paz até o momento oportuno. Essa coisa toda era boa demais para deixar passar.

Chame-me de perverso. Chame-me de infantil.

Observei-a cuidadosamente. Eu vi outro lado dela o que não era a mulher no bar - o que era reservado e cínico. Bella estava realmente trabalhando duro e adorando. Simpática no telefone e confiável para aqueles que dependiam dela. Ela e Alice riam e sorriam muito também. Eu gostava do seu sorriso, o modo como seus lábios se espalhavam e se enrolavam um pouco. Toda vez que ela ria seus cílios piscavam e seus olhos brilhavam. Seu riso era extraordinariamente interessante para mim. Às vezes era rouco e suave, fresco, ou leve e nervoso. E quando estava estressada ela ficava mais determinada e firme, ocasionalmente lançando sua pena através de sua mesa. Eu ri baixinho comigo mesmo cada vez que eu a vi fazer isso. Também notei o quanto ela sobrevivia de café e fiz uma nota mental do fato. Ela não era facilmente incomodada, nem facilmente irritada. Até que eu entrei em cena.

Eu gostava de obter a sua atenção e suas reações.

Então eu fiz a minha jogada, não oficialmente. Eu era paciente, mas eu tive que fazer a bola rolar.

Eu fui até a única pessoa com autoridade que poderia me ajudar. Bati abaixo da placa de identificação de Rosalie Lawrence.

"Entre..." Sua voz soou atrás da porta, como xarope borbulhando de quente.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e me sentei em frente a ela, vagamente cruzando as pernas.

Seus lábios formaram um sorriso cremoso, seus olhos azuis afiados através de suas feições finas. Ela era uma figura intimidante e feminina. Talvez ela tivesse que ser. Em outra vida, ela foi provavelmente um _mantis preying_*.

_Espécie de inseto com uma característica bem peculiar. A Fêmea come o macho após o processo de reprodução._

"Edward..." Ela me cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça.

"Rosalie". Eu balancei a cabeça com os mesmos tons polidos. "Eu estou querendo saber se você pode me ajudar com um pequeno problema."

Suas sobrancelhas finas se levantaram com interesse cauteloso. "Eu confio em tudo esteja bem até agora e que você se estabeleceu muito bem aqui na Lawrence Associates...?"

"Sim". Eu assegurei a ela, inclinando-me um pouco para suavizar a minha gravata. Eu queria que isso fosse mantido apenas entre nós. "Tudo está perfeito. Apenas..." Parei para fixar meu olhar de volta nela. Ela estava tensa em sua cadeira, tentando reprimir sua curiosidade. Perfeito. "Eu penso que irei precisar de ajuda ocasional com projetos no futuro."

"Ah." Ela lentamente concordou, tentando descobrir minhas intenções. Ela inclinou-se ligeiramente para trás e atou suas mãos bem cuidadas no colo. "Lauren não está dando conta do trabalho?" Ela perguntou com pouca preocupação.

"Lauren está fazendo um bom trabalho." Menti com facilidade. "Tão bom trabalho que está constantemente ocupada com suas tarefas de secretária." Ela me traz café sempre que eu peço.

"Maravilha. Bem, eu posso colocar um anúncio nos classificados em busca de outro estágio, se você precisar de um par extra de mãos." Embora ela parecesse querer ser útil, senti que ela estava fazendo pouco de mim.

"Eu tenho documentos muito importantes nos quais estou trabalhando. Eu preferiria alguém experiente e confiável." Eu mantive minha expressão séria. Eu sabia que ela nunca iria debater comigo sobre a importância de todos os documentos oficiais. Papai não gostaria disso.

"Experiente e de confiança, você diz? Há poucos com esse tipo de capacidade e que possam assumir uma carga de trabalho extra." Ela parou apenas o tempo suficiente, antes de eu começar a suar frio. "No entanto..." Ela quase sorriu, olhando para a lista de mensagens em frente a ela, e adotando um ar casual, "desde que eu tenho dois administradores, acho que eu posso te emprestar um", e, em seguida, olhou diretamente para mim através de seus cílios, terminando com firmeza, "_de vez em quando_..."

Mulher inteligente.

"E quem você pode...?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que ela já tinha escolhido e ela sabendo _que eu_ já tinha escolhido.

"Alice é muito confiável."

"Ela é." Eu ajustei minhas pernas cruzadas, com impaciência, tentando manter a calma na superfície.

Os lábios vermelhos de Rosalie se moveram em um pequeno sorriso e eu sabia que ela me tinha nas mãos. "_Bella_ é confiável, mas... ela poderia se beneficiar de sua experiência, tenho certeza."

O uso do nome preferido de Bella não escapou a minha atenção. Então ela percebeu meu pequeno interesse na cozinha e estava me dizendo isso. Não importa. Eu tinha o que eu vim buscar.

Levantei-me para sair. "Obrigado Rosalie. Foi um prazer."

Ela sentou-se com um sorriso de satisfação 'sabe tudo'. "Da mesma forma. Se você tiver alguma dúvida, por favor, não _hesite_ em me perguntar."

Enviei-lhe um sorriso antes de sair. Porra, ela queria que eu passasse todos os processos por ela, ou pelo menos avisasse a ela quando eu fosse usar Bella. Ela nunca iria me dar plena autoridade onde o meu trabalho estava em causa. Mulher inteligente, como deveria ser. Eu consideraria me aproveitar de seus favores, se ela me deixasse, mas no fundo eu sabia que nunca poderia cruzar o caminho errado com ela.

Tendo meu plano em curso, eu não deixaria passar a oportunidade de chamar a atenção de Bella. Felizmente ela era boa no sentido de ter sempre a sua parte do trabalho feito, ou que eu nunca tinha conseguido fazer nada enquanto me mantinha me esgueirando para olhar para ela. Era realmente como matar dois pássaros com uma pedra. Eu me perguntei se ela sorria ou se seus olhos brilhavam com entusiasmo cada vez que eu ligava para ela em sua mesa. Eu esperava, mas não pensava assim. Ela estava constantemente incomodada por minha causa e eu achava aquilo um pouco cativante.

Sua natureza indignada desafiadora me despertava e o brilho em seus olhos escuros e estreitos me excitava. Chame-me de masoquista, mas eu prosperava diante de seus olhares furiosos. Tudo o que ela fazia me inflamava. Chame-me de homem de coração negro, mas mulheres ávidas e risonhas eram cansativas. Não havia diversão, calor ou energia até a noite em que a conheci. Bella Swan foi a minha porta de entrada para a paixão, por assim dizer.

Alguém poderia perguntar por que uma pessoa iria atrás de outra, quando era claramente odiado. Mas eu sabia que não podia ser assim. Passando por cima de seu temperamento imediato, eu via a intriga profundamente se estabelecendo em seus olhos e o rubor sangrando através de sua carranca. Apesar das minhas exigências, ela lutava e eu achava que ela havia gostado tanto quanto eu. Era como fazer malabarismo com bolas de fogo com ela.

Mal ela sabia que toda vez que ela saía, eu estava instantaneamente hipnotizado por esse balanço raivoso dos quadris de dela. O sorriso no meu rosto aparecia momentos após a minha porta ser fechada. Sempre que ela estava realmente chateada comigo, os topos de seus seios ficavam corados logo acima do decote de sua blusa. E quando ela se afastava de mim em fúria, seu cabelo fazia levianamente um redemoinho em torno dela. Ela realmente não tinha idéia de como me afetava, sua teimosia só me deixava mais louco, e eu ansiava por sua presença ainda mais. A atração estava lá e tínhamos inteligências semelhantes, entretanto, havia uma resistência real subjacente a todas as provocações e seu temperamento que aumentava o desafio.

Recordei tudo isso depois de mais um dia de suas tempestades. Eu ri de mim mesmo enquanto colocava um prato novo na minha mesa, enchendo-o com chocolates. Esperemos que ela começasse a associar este 'olho por olho' com algo doce. Cada pequena e sutil tática poderia me ajudar. Eu empurrei o prato para frente até a borda da minha mesa para ficar próximo da vista dela. Com o tempo ela iria perceber que eu não estava pensando em desistir.

* * *

**O Edward é danado demais hahaha ama provocar a Bella e conseguir dela as reações que ele quer. Pena que só tem mais um Outtake no POV dele, mas só vou postar quando a fic acabar, até lá continuem acompanhando I Hate You, Kiss Me!  
**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
